


follow me.

by sniikt



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Kiss, joel’s a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniikt/pseuds/sniikt
Summary: “i look at you and know, hell is just another place i guess i’ll go to keep you warm.” - and with bloody knuckles, you’d follow me anywhere.





	follow me.

you’re sitting on a crate, wrapping a nasty cut from a runner that caught you by surprise when joel finds you. he comes around the corner at a jog and stops in his tracks when he sees you. he’s a good 50 feet away but you can still hear his sigh of relief and see a little of the tension lift from his face and shoulders. 

he starts towards you and then pauses, worry lines deepening in his face. “you bit?” he asks, trying to sound casual, but you can hear the bit of strain in his voice.

“joel, i’m fi—“

“not what i asked.” he says, looking at you steadily, fear etched into his face.

“just a little scratched up,” you respond, and he joins you then.

“lemme see,” he says, reaching for the almost empty container of rubbing alcohol and the rag you’re dabbing your wound with.

“joel, i can do this, you should—“

“let me see,” he demands once more, and you give in, peeling away the bloody cloth and handing him the bottle in your hand. 

his fingers ghost over the wound and then he sighs a little, pouring a little bit of alcohol on the cloth. “you gotta be more careful,” he says, dabbing at the wound.

“i was being careful.” you say, trying not to hiss at the sting of the alcohol on the fresh wound.

“how do you explain this then?” he asks, reaching for the bandages at your side to start wrapping your arm up.

“you get scratched up all the time. i don’t call you out for not being careful.” you give him a lopsided smile.

he lets out a soft chuckle, followed by a louder sigh. “that’s different.”

“how?”

“because this is you we’re talkin’ about.”

he’s avoiding eye contact now, one hand resting on your knee, the other carefully attending to the wound on your arm.

it’s no secret how you both feel about each other—neither one of you have missed the glances that lingered too long, or the bone crushing hugs after a long, dangerous encounter, or the kisses to cheeks and foreheads before bed. but it’s something neither one of you dares to say out loud. once you admit you care things get ten times more dangerous. it’s just how life is.

he’s finished bandaging your arm, and now he’s just staring at it—the skin stained an ugly red around the bandages patch, a soft pink already forming on the white fabric. 

“joel,” you begin, not exactly sure where you’re going with this. will you promise to be more careful for the millionth time? reassure him that you’re alright? move the conversation away from the dangerous category of feelings where joel always gets avoidant and visibly upset?

you don’t get to finish the train of thought though, because all of a sudden he’s pushed himself up a little and one hand is pressed against your cheek, thumb running softly along your cheekbone and the other hand is behind your neck, working softly through your hair, and his lips are on yours. soft and warm and gentle, and the kiss is long and slow, but it doesn’t last long enough.

“hey!” it’s ellie’s voice, from the entrance to the alleyway. “are you two gonna kiss all day or are we goin’?” 

joel pulls away and rests his forehead against yours, laughing softly, breathily. he’s smiling—genuinely smiling—and you like how it looks on him. he pulls away a little further, clearing his throat and readjusting to pick up the bandages and remaining supplies. “you heard her,” he says. “gotta get a move on.”

you nod, and he offers you his hand. your fingers tangle together with his. he’s still smiling. you could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> started playing tlou this week and cried about twenty times. also idk how to write endings if u know hmu pls


End file.
